Degrassi Preparatory Academy
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Eli has just started his second year of 11th grade. Have his parents had enough of his "bad-boy" antics? He will be in for the ride of his life when his parents decide to send him to the all-boys school he and his friends despise. I dont own Degrassi! T!
1. Two Weeks

**Okay, Brittany helped me with everyone's appearances. I dislike describing more than 2 people once, and it feels annoying, but I just wanted to list what they looked like, incase anyone was curious. No song…yet. RxR!

* * *

**

Eli sat in a leather chair in the principal's office, his parents at his sides.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Hatzilakos." Eli's father apologized. "We promise that he will never do anything like this again."

"I sure hope so… And hopefully this two week suspension will help him realize that he cannot just go around and vandalize whatever he wants. …Or _smoke_ wherever he wants."

"You're bringing the past into this?" Eli asked offensively.

"Eli!" His mother scolded. "Do not speak to Ms. Hatzilakos like that. Now apologize to her."

"Why should I? She's a bitch!" He slumped back in his chair.

"Eli!" His mother was frustrated now. "This is the last time I-"

"I don't care! She can't tell me what to do!" He stormed out of the room. It was fifth period, and the halls were empty. He was technically suspended now, so it wasn't like he had a class to go to… But, it was his lunch period, so he decided to stick around for that. Maybe he could catch the last ten minutes of the period while his parents were talking to Hatzilakos about his "punishment."

He spotted a figure at the end of the hallway, so he walked a little closer and then realized that it was Fitz. Ugh…

He tried to ignore him, but Fitz tried to talk to him. "Hey, Eli."

"What do you want, Fitz?" He growled.

"What's up with you?"

"The same thing that's been up with me for five months. Goodbye." He walked toward the cafeteria. He was getting sick and tired of Fitz lately. If he was really his friend, as much as he tried to be, he'd respect that he hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

He had now reached the cafeteria, and he spotted his friends at their usual table.

Jesse had what the girls would call "sexy" black hair, green eyes, and he had snakebites. Blake had blue eyes, brown hair, was skinny as a stick, and had his ear and nose pierced. Roscoe had brown hair and brown eyes, glasses, and his nose was pierced. Sid and Luke were their "Asian Twins". Luke had big brown eyes, red and black hair, and a lip ring. Sid had hazel eyes, blonde hair, and spiderbites. Another thing that set them equal, besides both of them being Asian, was their eyebrow piercings. Luke's was on his right eyebrow, and Sid's was on his left. They didn't plan it out, either… Sadly, Eli was the only one without an "actual" piercing. He had his cartilage pierced, but he didn't really count that. He sat down at the table.

"How long did you get?" Sid asked.

"Two weeks." Eli replied.

"Thanks for not telling her it was me too. I owe you one, man." Blake said.

"No problem! What are friends for, right?"

"So, not to be a nark or anything, but shouldn't you be off of 'school premises'?" Roscoe asked. He was the oldest of the group, and although he did get them into some bad stuff, he did look out for them.

"Yeah, but fuck Hatzilakos."

"Been there, done that." Jesse winked. He was the most perverted of the six. Everyone looked at him. "Kidding…Just kidding."

"What's up, Luke?" Eli asked when he noticed that he had not spoken yet.

He shrugged. "Nothing, man…Nothing…"

"Oh, I see." His eyes followed Luke's gaze. He was staring at a group of seniors. "Hmm… Looks like someone has a little crush."

"Aww." Roscoe stopped talking to Blake, and joined in on the conversation. "Aww, little Luke has a crush. Who is it?"

"Ellie." Luke said, smiling.

"Dude, isn't she dating that guy, Marco?" Jesse butted in.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know… Wanna make a bet?"

"I'm listening."

"I bet I can get her to ask me out."

"And I bet against that!" Sid grinned, teasing Luke.

"How much?"

"Twenty." Sid offered.

"Fifty!" Luke fired back.

"Fine. _Fifty_ bucks says you can't get her to ask you out."

"Deal." They said simultaneously, shaking hands.

* * *

**What's up between Eli & Fitz? Will Luke get Ellie? Who will win $50?**

**Review! And tell me what you think will happen! (No, Brittany, not you! You already know what happens, lol ) xD.**

**The characters I brought back are: Ms. Hatzilakos, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, Jane, and Paige. Oh, and possibly Craig!.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Degrassi

**I present you… chapter 2! Sorry it was late!. Shout-out to Brittany, because I forgot to give her one in chapter 1! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

Eli didn't want to be escorted off of school property, so he though that he should leave. He said goodbye to his friends, and then walked out to the parking lot. He got into his hearse and drove home. He would enjoy these two weeks off. At least he didn't have to deal with anyone from school while he was at home… And by anyone from school, he meant _Fitz_. …But it sucked that his parents grounded him. He wasn't aloud out of the house, and he couldn't use his laptop or his phone. He couldn't even watch tv.

He just sat at home sleeping, eating, talking on the phone with his friends when his parents were at work or couldn't hear him, and prank-calling people. What a boring suspension, especially when he was confined to his tiny bedroom all day long. But he didn't have to go to school, so he could deal with being bored. He just hoped that he didn't miss too much at school. He had never been interested in academics, but he was trying to pass this year. School had only been back in session for one month, so missing two weeks of school wouldn't hurt him that much. He just hoped that he didn't fail the eleventh grade again…

* * *

Eli sat in his room playing video games. Tomorrow would be his last day of suspension, and then he could go back to school and see his friends.

He heard his parents coming home from work, so he quickly turned his Xbox off.

"Eli!" His mother called. "Can we see you in here for a few minutes?"

"Sure." He called. What did they want? He walked into the living room. Both of his parents were sitting on the couch next to each other. Wow, this must be something big if they were sitting down for it…

"Honey, your father and I have something to tell you. Now don't get mad. W-"

"-Are you pregnant?"

"No, sweetie. Why would you think that?"

"Because you called me in here for this little 'meeting' thing, so I was guessing that it was something really important."

"Oh… Well, it _is _important…" His mother said.

His dad decided to just come out and say it. "We're transferring you to a different school."

"What?" Eli looked at each of his parents to see if they were telling the truth. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that?"

"Elijah Evan Goldsworthy, do _not_ use that language with _me_!" His mother snapped. "It is exactly what you deserve."

"But I haven't done _anything_."

"Well, unless you've had amnesia while you were in you're room the whole time, you would know why! You spray painted your principal's car! We shouldn't be letting you off this easily!"

"_I_ didn't spray paint her fucking car! Blake did." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He had told Blake that he wouldn't tell on him. He knew that his mother would tell Hatzilakos that it was Blake and not him who had spray painted her car.

"Then why did Ms. Hatzilakos suspend _you_?"

"Well, I kinda helped him…"

"What do you mean you kind of helped?" His father asked.

"Well, I did spray paint it, but it was Blake's idea, and he spray painted more of the car than I did…"

"Well, that still doesn't mean you're not in trouble. …Let me call Ms. Hatzilakos and tell her that it wasn't only you."

"Dad… don't." Eli stepped in front of his father, blocking the phone.

"Why not?"

"I told Blake that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Fine. For now. …But we're still sending you to private school."

"Wait, _private school_ as in…private school? Are you _serious_?"

His mother nodded. "Elijah, Degrassi Preparatory Academy is a wonderful school."

"But I _hate_ that school! It's too prep, and it's filled with nothing but stuck-up jerks. …Besides, it's an all-boys school."

"Relax, there is an all-girls school right next to it. The schools are basically joint, and they share the cafeteria and auditorium. You will still be able to see girls."

"Dad, this is _not_ about _girls_! This is about my friends! How am I supposed to see them if I'm going to a boarding school?"

"Eli, relax. You still have the weekends."

"Dad, are you even _listening_ to me? I hate that school with a passion! We all do." By all, he meant he and his friends hated the school. "And they give like a lot of homework. How am I supposed to balance schoolwork and hanging out with my friends only on the weekends?"

"You'll deal."

Eli scoffed. "…How did I even get in anyway? Don't you need to be really smart to get in there?"

"No, they don't make you take a test. And you are smart." His mother said, coming back into the room. "I just spoke with the headmaster, and we'll be meeting with her on Saturday." It was Thursday, so maybe he could find a way to get out of this by then…

* * *

**How was it? Review! Oh, and go vote on my poll. I want to see what stories you guys want updated first!**


	3. Fuck You, Hun

Today was his last day of suspension, so he was happy for that. But he wasn't excited that, twenty-four hours from now, he would be sitting along side his parents in the Headmaster's office for his meeting.

Since his parents wouldn't be home until five, he decided to invite the guys over. He needed to tell them that he would be leaving the school, and wouldn't get to see them that much anymore. They skipped during their lunch period, so that it would be easier not to get caught.

As soon as they got there, they all played video games for a while.

"I'm fucking hungry." Blake complained for the millionth time.

"You know where the kitchen is." Eli told him.

"Ehh, fuck it. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Lazy. …Sid, go make us some food."

"No, go ask papa Roscoe to do it."

Roscoe sighed. "Fine. But just because I'm the oldest, it doesn't mean that you can call me Papa anymore. Got it?"

"Would you prefer to be called Mama, then?"

"Grr, fine. What do you want?"

"I don't care, as long as it's food."

"Mac and cheese it is, then…" Roscoe sighed, walking into the kitchen.

They ditched the video games as soon as they smelled food.

While everyone was eating, Eli decided that it was probably a good time to tell them. "I'm moving." He muttered, looking down.

"You're _what_?" Jesse asked.

Eli stuffed some more macaroni into his mouth to prevent him from being able to speak.

"Eli, answer me." Jesse's voice had taken on a slight growl. "Why are you moving?"

"Is it because of the whole spray painting Hatzy's car thing?" Blake asked. "Because I can tell her it was me."

"No, that's okay. And it's not _technically_ moving."

"What do you mean then?"

"I'm… switching schools."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"My parents want me to."

"Hold the fuck up. No, they can't do that! Let me see your phone. I'm just going to give your mom a little call."

"No, she doesn't know you're here. I'm still grounded, remember?"

He pressed end on the call. "Fine, but Pam is hearing from me tonight."

"Where are they sending you?" Luke asked.

"Boarding school…"

"Wait it isn't-"

"It is." Eli sighed. "I'm supposed to have some meeting thing there tomorrow with the headmaster."

"Shit, you can't go there. That must be a nightmare! It's full of a bunch of stuck-up little preps." Luke thought for a moment. "Maybe we can mess your meeting up." He suggested.

"Nah. As much as I'd love that, my parents would just send me somewhere else."

"So this is goodbye, I guess?" Sid asked.

"I guess so." Eli sighed again.

"Is that why you called us here?"

"Yeah, kinda." He admitted, biting his lip.

"Well, I guess we can make the best of it then." Roscoe smiled weakly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Did Ellie ask Luke out?"

"No." Sid laughed.

"Hey, that isn't entirely true! Let me tell the story. So, Ellie's friend, Paige, heard me talking to Jesse about liking her, so she came up and said, 'Hun, she like jailbait, so go look for a new playmate elsewhere.'" He imitated Paige's hand movements, and spoke in a girly voice. "Then I told her, 'You know what, _Hun_, you can fuck off.'"

"Then Ellie was happy that someone finally stood up to Paige, although that was her friend." Sid added in.

"So, did she ask you out?" Eli repeated.

"Not exactly. But she kissed me." Luke smiled like he was in Heaven.

"-Yeah, on the cheek."

"Shut up, Sid!" Luke and Sid began wrestling and playing around.

* * *

By the time Eli's parents came home, they weren't mad at him for inviting his friends over, because this was his last day of punishment and suspension.

While his parents were talking to him about his meeting the next day, his friends were planning a little something of their own…

* * *

**Mwahhaaahaaa! I feel so evil for leaving it right there, but I didn't write the rest out yet. I thought it out and I know what will happen, but I just wanted to make sure I updated today! I was going to update Friday, but I went to a dance, and I had to do my English project yesterday…**

**Besides, 2 chapters= 2 reviews. Simple, Ha:P Just Kidding… But, I'll post the second part that I have soon, along with my new Pretty Little Liars fics. So, look out for those soon! Review :).**


	4. Dress Me Like A Clown, You Guinea Pig

**Okay, by 2 reviews, I did not mean I would post 2 new chapters. I meant that posting a chapter in 2 parts gets you two reviews, versus one! But, I guess I am being nice and giving you those extra two chapters today… Wow, three DPA chapters and one or two new Pll fics, I'm on a role! Ha:P**

**Shout out Time!**

**Jujyfruit- I really wish you were logged in! We could have had a very nice conversation about that! Yes, she is.**

**Reviewer- Ha, Nice Name ;) I wish you were logged in too! Everyone who wanted those two extra chapters owes you a thank-you! I ended up posting again because of you! Thanks, I wouldn't have worked on this chapter today and gotten a good idea! Thanks Again!.**

**The Awkward Turtle- I forgot you changed your name again! Lol. Every time I see The Awkward Turtle in my inbox I go on your profile and say "Oh yeah, different name!" Ha, glad you like it! Those fics will be up today! (One of them will, at least!) I hope you like it!**

**Song Time! I'm getting back into putting songs in stories! The song was going to be "Daisy" by Brand New, but I had my iTunes on shuffle, and this song came on! I gasped, and thought it'd be perfect for this! It's called "Dress Me Like A Clown" and it's by Margot and The Nuclear So and So's, so look it up & listen and enjoy =]

* * *

**

_I am alive, I am alive_

_And that is the best that I can do_

_You go near your light,_

_I swore you were mine_

_I'd take you back a thousand times._

_Talk of the town, you've been around_

_If he is the man you want, then go_

_But tonight, we'll leave all our lovers behind_

_And try to live a quiet life_

_My love has dressed my like a clown._

_You are an ass, a snake in the grass_

_Vanity seeps from out your pores_

_And baby it's time to pay for my crimes_

_Nothing I say can make you mine_

_Be that singing in key, or running to me_

_I can think it as good as you._

_But tonight, we'll leave all our stupid songs_

_We'll try and reach the hills by dawn_

_My love has dressed me like a clown._

_Tonight, we'll leave all our lovers behind_

_And try to live a quiet life_

_Margot has dressed me like a clown._

_Tonight, we'll drink to an early grave_

_We'll laugh, but we will not be saved_

_Someone has dressed us all like clowns._

_Darling, it's sin_

_Where do I begin?_

_Putting your contact lenses in_

_You see the lights, scurry like mice_

_Reflect in the streets, and your poor words_

_Out on the roof_

_Way to grow up_

_Turn me around then lock me up._

_Baby, you are an ass, a snake in the grass_

_Vanity out your pores_

_Oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, Oh…

* * *

_

"So, you're sure this will work?" Luke asked.

"Positive." Jesse grinned.

"But how are we gonna get it?" Sid asked.

"Roscoe has the connections." He smiled at Roscoe. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, yeah. If my brother agrees to it…"

"Let's just hope he does…" Blake smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Dammit, how are we supposed to do this?" Blake whispered to Roscoe.

"Just put it in his coke or something. He'll never notice. …We don't need enough to get him drunk, just enough for him to wake up late."

Luke had to be the little guinea pig, which meant that if they got caught, he would be the one who was responsible for it.

Eli came out of the bathroom, and took a sip of his drink. He paused and looked at it for a second, but then shrugged and took another drink. And another, and another.

Damn, those boys were good. They'd put in just enough to get him hooked…

* * *

Eli woke up to the sun peaking through his curtains. He sighed, sitting up and looking at the clock. It was nearly eleven-thirty. He tossed the blankets off of his body, getting out of bed. His friends occupied his couch and the floor. He spotted Blake's head resting in Jesse's lap. He knew it wasn't on purpose, but it was still funny. Dammit, he didn't have time for this! He needed to get ready…

He looked around frantically for some clothes, not even realizing that he tripped over Roscoe's arm until he received a punch in the face from the carpet.

"Fuck…" Roscoe sighed. "Warn a guy next time."

"Well, Captain Obvious, I didn't see you there. …Did my mom come in here earlier and try to wake me up?"

"No." Roscoe shook his head, yawing, and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." He grabbed a towel, and headed out into the hallway.

"Honey?" His mother asked before he went into the bathroom. "Are you just waking up?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to set my alarm."

"Well, hurry up then. We don't have all day."

"I know." He went into his bathroom, rushing to cleanse himself.

* * *

Shortly after stepping out of the shower, his mom knocked on the door.

"Yeah mom?" He asked.

"I have your clothes right here." He opened the door, retrieving his outfit for today. He hung the suit up on the hook that was on the back of the bathroom door. He was about to get dressed but he realized that he forgot to grab a pair of boxers. He looked around the room to see if he had brought some in, since he was sure that he had…

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something in his trashcan. Something shiny. Beer. Dammit, his friends had really gone to a new low.

He unlocked the door and went into his room. He cleared his throat.

"Whoa! Did not need to see that much." Roscoe held a hand up in front of his eyes.

Eli still had a towel on. "Cut the shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Next time, get rid of your evidence." He growled. He was now speaking to himself. "I knew something was off with my drink. …You tried to sabotage my meeting."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"…Still, I told you not to do it. And I'm guessing this was Luke's idea, since you wanted to mess the meeting up in the first place."

"Damn, I hate being a guinea pig."

"So, it _was _you, huh?" Eli sneered.

"No, no, it wasn't. It was Jesse's idea."

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Hey, you're the one who forced me to intoxicate our little friend here."

"I don't give a fuck who did it! I just want to know why!"

"Because we wanted you to miss y-"

"Yes, I know _why_ you did it… But, that was just so uncalled for. You guys are supposed to be my friends."

"We are your friends, Eli." Sid said.

"_No_, you're not! If you were really my friends, this thought wouldn't have even been in your mind…I can't trust you guys anymore… Get out."

"But-"

"Get. Out!"

Each of the boys slowly walked out of Eli's room and out of his house.

Eli grabbed a pair of boxers, and went into his bathroom to grab his clothes.

After his mother helped him fix his tie, he and his parents drove to his future school and home.

* * *

**Enjoy? Review, and I'll start working on the next chapter!.**

I combined the two titles options: "Dress Me Like A Clown" and "**Guinea Pig". Should I keep it how it is or choose one? Your pick, which one should I choose?  
**


	5. Microscopic Tasks

**I know that its short, but I lost my train of thought…

* * *

**

The Goldsworthy family sat in leather chairs in the headmaster's office, awaiting her arrival. Mr. Goldsworthy was tapping his foot against the floor of the room the entire time. He always was a nervous one.

"Ian." Eli's mother sighed. "Everything will be fine. As long as we make a good impression."

"I know, but I'm worried that _he_ won't make a good first impression."

"Dad." Eli scoffed. "How hard could this be? I just sit here, listen, and sign a paper or two, right? …Right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to private school." His father admitted.

"Honey," His mother began. "They're looking for more than that. They'll look at your posture, the way you look at them, and especially your dialect. They'll be looking to see if you're …right for their school. …But don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine." She patted his shoulder.

Finally, the headmaster, Mrs. Brice, walked in and took a seat at her desk. "Let's get started, shall we?" She smiled cheerily, looking directly at Eli.

Just that one hour of meeting with Mrs. Brice was terrifying. Eli was sweating the whole time.

He was issued the handbook, and had the most important rules read to him. Then, he had to sign a form in agreement to the rules, although he could hardly read what was on the paper. Even if he squinted, had the paper close to his face, and was in a brightly-lighted room, he wouldn't know what the hell it said… He signed it anyway, happy to get this over with. He was just glad that his parents didn't notice, or mention, anything about what he had done…

He was led through the school, taking a tour of the buildings. The whole school was too fancy… What, was he going to have to learn how to eat "properly" as well?

Like most boarding schools, the architectural style was old-looking, which made the inside even more creepy. It was even more scary, because no one was attending classes today, which meant that the hallways were empty. Dark hallways, empty corridors, the whole thing was giving him the chills… But, despite it being the weekend, a few students still occupied the halls. Although it wasn't as quiet and lonely anymore, it didn't make it seem any more welcoming.

* * *

It was 4 pm before he could finally go home. Now here comes the horrible part: packing.

Packing was hard to do, but compared to actually leaving, it was a microscopic task to complete. Leaving was like a whole new language to him… And he wasn't just sad about leaving his friends. He would missing living in this house. He'd lived here his whole life, and leaving it, although it was only temporarily, was like leaving a childhood friend behind…

But, he had to do it… for his parents. He could always lash out and disobey them; not take no for an answer. But, he couldn't do that to them. So, he'll just have to live out two years in the one place he hates the most…

* * *

***Ridiculous Gasp* How was it? What didn't Eli's parents notice about what? PM me/leave a review explaining what you think it was! …Any suggestions for the next chapter?**

**Also, follow me on tumblr: cky297(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Thanks, and I'll follow back! I'll be posting updates and previews on there, so look back often!**


	6. Kidnapped

"Where are you guys taking me?" Eli asked, but continued to be led around by Luke and Sid.

"Oh, nowhere." Sid chuckled. "Right, Luke?"

"Yeah, we're just going to have a little fun." There was laughter in his voice. Oh great... What were they going to do now, take him to Ecuador and leave him in the middle of nowhere? They truly were something... Although that idea was ridiculous, he could never be sure with his friends... But, they'd already taken their drive, which could have only been ten minutes; it wasn't a long enough drive for them to arrive at the airport.

"Okay, Eli, we're at some steps now." Luke warned him, which he appreciated. It was better than having to fall on his face and get injured. He took each step at a time, slowly. He'd barely climbed a flight of stairs before they lifted him up and finished the deed themselves.

"Thanks, guys. Real mature. You could have waited, I wasn't that slow."

"Shut up." Sid sighed. "We're here." Eli heard a door being opened, and then soon enough, it was closed. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now."

"Thank you." Eli sighed, taking the blindfold off. He was surprised to be in Roscoe's apartment. Blake and Jesse were sitting on the couch, and Roscoe was leaning on the edge of the loveseat. There were decorations everywhere. If he did say so himself, they were pretty badly hung up... "What is all of this?" He eyed the balloons that were nearly at ground-level. Blake must have blown those up, since he never put any work into what he did.

"We decided to throw you a going away party." Jesse smiled.

"...And we sort of wanted to apologize for how we acted." Wow, Sid saying sorry? "It wasn't right. This is about your future."

"No, fuck my future."

"Hey, let me finish. ... "We could have ruined your meeting, and your parents would have probably made you _move_just to find another school. Forgive us?"

"Course." Eli smiled. "But why all of this? You could have just said 'We're sorry that we fucked up. Can we go get some Chinese?'"

"You deserve this." Roscoe spoke up.

"Oh, and while we're being honest..." Blake took a deep breathe. "...I'm gay."

A few of the other boys, especially Jesse, stifled laughs.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"We already knew, duh!" Luke's laugh threatened to escape his lips.

"You told them?" Blake turned to Jesse.

"I couldn't help myself." Jesse burst out laughing. "And besides, they could already tell."

"Whoa, how could you _tell_?"

"Well, we never expected Jesse to be gay."

"-Bi."

"Whatever. We never expected Jesse to be _bi_, but you kind of gave off a little hints. Like how you always talk with your hands. And how you always get excited when we watch a Kevin Bacon movie.. Or when-"

"-Hey, hey, hey. He is kind of adorable." Blake protested. "But not as adorable as this one." He gestured to Jesse.

Jesse blushed slightly when Blake leaned in to kiss him. Loud "ewws" erupted from each boy's mouth, but then turned into sighs when Blake and Jesse laughed at their audience and shared an Eskimo kiss instead.

"You guys are such nerds." Sid shook his head. Jesse and Blake both looked at each other, coming up with a plan. Then both got up and stood in front of Sid. "What are you guys doing?" They both leaned down to kiss one of Sid's cheeks. "Eww…" He rubbed his hands against his cheeks, trying to get rid of their mark.

"Enough of this kissing…" Eli interrupted. "Where are my presents?"

"Oh, we forgot." Blake exclaimed.

"Uh, I was kidding." He laughed.

"Oh, well we each got you something anyway."

"Oh, well, where is it?"

"I'll give you mine first." Luke grabbed a present from under a couch pillow, and handed it to Eli. "Open it."

Eli ripped the blue wrapping paper off of the rather large present. It was a scrapbook. He opened it up and the first page had pictures of each of them in kindergarten. His favorite picture was of Luke and Blake fighting over their new plaything: Sid. He had started the year late, and kids love meeting new people.

"Open up mine next." Sid handed him a small box.

Eli shook it the box, hearing a jingly noise. Inside were his parents' keys. "What?"

"Just in case you still wanted to stay. You could have always driven to Mexico or something."

"Uh, thanks."

Jesse's gift, a new cd, was not wrapped. He just handed it to Eli. Blake's gift, also not wrapped, was a new Dead-Hand t-shirt. Eli looked at Roscoe.

"I will be honest and say that I could not think of a gift idea. But I threw the party, so I guess that counts…"

"Hey, the party was my idea, and we all helped out." Jesse complained.

"Hey, you still want permission to kiss in my house?"

"Fine."

What would he do without his friends?


End file.
